


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: After the angels fell Gabe fell from heaven too and he got into some kind of fight with angels that wanted to kill him and got severely injured.So he goes asking for help at the first house he sees in his way(reader’s house)and she helps him but she doesn’t know that he is the archangel Gabriel just some guy in need of help(she isn’t a hunter).And he stays at her place for a long time till he recovers and they get closer to each other and he finally tells her the truth (he doesn’t want to hide it from her cause he has fallen in love with her-she is everything he always wanted, also knows to cook amazing sweets) and in the beginning she freaks out but after she is ok with it in the end.FLUFFY <3Warnings: Fluff, Mild Violence





	Heaven is a Place on Earth

“Come out Gabriel.” A fellow angel sneered, standing in a deep forest, watching for the archangel to try and run. “Not so powerful now?”   
“He said he wants him alive, Och.” Parisa reminded him.   
“Can’t we play with him a little bit more first?”   
“Fine.” Parisa walked closer to where Gabriel was hiding behind a large tree trunk. “You can make this easy or hard.” Her voice echoed through the forest. Gabriel could hear her foot steps approaching from the left side. Right when he thought she was close enough, he tackled her to the ground. She cried out, but it was too late as Gabriel plunged the angel blade into her.  
“I’m sorry sister.” He frowned, focusing his attention to Och who was running straight at him. He dashed around the trunk as Och slashed empty air, missing him.   
“Gabriel.” Och’s voice boomed, striding over to the tree. Gabriel darted further into the forest, forgetting about any type of cover. His legs were tired of the constant running and he was sure his left ankle was twisted. Drops of blood were left behind as he kept going, pushing himself in desperation. His head felt light-headed, due to the loss of blood in his abdomen.   
Suddenly a hand grabbed his jacket, throwing him onto the ground. Och leaned over him with an angel blade at his throat. “Please brother.” Gabriel pleaded.   
“I’m afraid this is how it has to be.”   
“Alright then.” Gabriel closed his eyes and the illusion disappeared. It took Och a moment, but within that time Gabriel snuck up behind him and stabbed him with an angel blade. “I really am sorry.” He turned away, trudging through the forest. The trees cleared out, leaving a nice flat field with buildings in the middle of it. A large red barn caught his attention since it was the closest thing to him and he was too tired to walk anymore. Dawn was approaching as he headed inside, pulling back the large door. A stack of straw was in a corner next to some tools. Without another thought Gabriel laid down, curled up his body, and went to sleep.

Dick the rooster strutted around the yard calling out that it was morning. You quickly reminded yourself why you kept that noisy animal around as you rolled out of bed. Grabbing your slingshot you took a small pebble and aimed near the rooster, not to exactly kill him, but to make him shut up at least. The pebble hit the ground, bounced off, and grazed the rooster’s leg, causing him to cry out. “Sorry.” You called, peaking your head out. The rooster glared up at you before returning to the hen house.   
After changing into some jeans and a basic tank top, you headed downstairs to make some toast. You cranked up the T.V., plopping down on the couch, waiting for your toast to be done. There was a lot of reports about falling stars or something from the sky, but you doubted that would affect you at all. The toaster dinged and you strolled back into the kitchen, buttering the bread before enjoying it with a glass of milk.   
To continue your typical morning you checked the chicken coop to get some eggs, stopped to say morning to your pigs, and open the barn to see how your horses were doing. The horses seemed restless in their stables as you went further in. You picked up a shotgun as you noticed a figure on top of a pile of straw. The figure was a man, all huddled up. His golden hair had pieces of leaves and straw stuck up in it and his skin was covered in blood and more dirt. Wherever he had been, didn’t look like a nice place to visit. He was snoring, holding one of his arms that looked like it might be broken. Carefully you prodded him with the shotgun, stirring him. His expressed turned to surprise as he woke up finding you staring at him. You stood back a little with your shotgun pointing at him.  
“Who are you?” He shifted to stand up, but instead fell back onto the straw. He moved his mouth, but no words were formed. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” You ran to your office on the other side of the barn, turning the on sink with a glass underneath.   
You returned with a glass of water and shotgun still in hand. He happily drank the water, downing it quickly. “What happened to you?” You kneeled in front of him, taking the glass.   
“Call me Gabe.” His voice sounded strained. “Sorry about the mess.” He nodded down to the blood trail and reddened straw.  
“It’s fine.” You dragged some straw with your foot to cover the blood. “Nothing I can’t hide.” You shared a chuckle together. “Well you can’t stay here.” You stood up, looming over his bloody body. “I think you’re scary my horses. So, I guess you’ll have to make the trek to my house then.”  
“Sounds good.” He gave you a small smile.   
“By the way, my name’s (Y/N).” You pulled his arm over your shoulder and grabbed him, helping him stand up.  
“That’s a nice name….(Y/N).”   
“Thanks.”   
Slowly the two of you made progress to the house. It was a white house, two story, with plenty of room for the both of you. You had four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, with a divided layout like an old typical farm house would. You opened the patio door, letting him through first, and set him down at the counter on a stool.   
“I’ll be back with the first aid kit.” You left, grabbing the kit from the laundry room, only to return to find Gabe trying to stand again. “Hey mister.” You rushed over, sitting him back down. “I know the house ain’t much, but it can’t be that ugly.” You joked, setting the kit next to you on the counter.  
“Your house is nice.” He stared up at you with those whiskey eyes. You finally noticed just how handsome he was. “I just think I should go...don’t want to bother you.”  
“You listen here, mister.” You put your hands on your hips, getting his attention. “I’m going to stitch you up and clean you off. Don’t you dare think about leaving before I’m done because I will not be responsible for your death. Especially if you die on my property. What a mess that will make.” A small smile broke out on your face even though you tried to remain serious.  
“Yes ma’am.” He smiled back.  
You started at the bottom, working your way up, with him staring at you the entire time. His left ankle was bruised badly, wincing when you wrapped it up and set ice on it. You ordered him to take off his jacket and shirt, so you could see where the blood was all coming from. Gingerly you stitched up a long cut on his upper abdomen and another on his right arm. There were bruises all over his body almost creating a pattern. There were a few minor scratches on his back and on his face, which were taken care of quickly.   
“Alright done with that.” You packed up the first aid kit, putting it away. Gabe was still sitting on the stool with ice packs in both hands, pressing them to his injured body. “I have three extra bedrooms, so pick one unless you want to sleep down here.” You motioned to the large couch in front of the fireplace.   
“Bedroom will be fine.”   
You helped him up the stairs, resting a few times for his sake before making the whole way up. He happened to pick the bedroom closest to yours, which had a nice view of the farm. He sat on the edge of the bed, getting a good look at the space.  
“I’ll make you some food, while you get cleaned up, if you want.”  
“No...I’m fine.” His stomach growled, making you chuckle.  
“So soup then?”  
“Sounds lovely.” He slowly stood up and inched his way towards the bathroom as you headed back downstairs.

Gabriel started at himself in the mirror, taking in all his glory or perhaps his misfortunes. He let the water flow, filling up the soaking tub to a nice warm temperature. Some steam drifted off the water’s surface as he slowly made his way in. The water surrounded him, lifting off all the dirt and blood that once stained his skin. He took a washcloth to help scrub himself off before using the soap bar.   
Once he was done, he wrapped a towel around his lower section, walking out to find clean clothes folded neatly on the bed. The light blue polo shirt was a little large, same with the jeans, but they fit none the less. You had also proved a cane to help him move around. Gabe set out back downstairs, slowly and carefully.  
Turning the corner, he found you placing globs of cookie dough onto pan sheets.   
Your eyes brighten up at the sight of him, causing Gabriel to smile. A bowl of soap along with some crackers were waiting for him on the counter. He sat down, drooling over the smell, scooping up some with his spoon.  
“Chicken noodle soup. Figured you can’t go wrong with the classics.” You went over to the sink to wash her hands.   
“Baking?” Gabriel asked, blowing the steam off the soup before taking another spoonful.  
“Chocolate chip cookies. You want some? Should be done by the time you are.” You placed the cookie sheets into the oven, setting the timer. “You look good in my daddy’s clothes.”   
“Yeah.” Gabriel looked at himself like he finally noticed them. “Thanks.”  
“Do you want to talk about what happened to you?” You leaned on the counter, trying to get a read on him.  
“Not particularly.” He answered, staring down at his soup.   
“Okay. That’s fine. I don’t mean to be all nosy.” You started to play with your hair, appearing slightly embarrassed.   
“You have a nice place here.” Gabriel decided to change the subject.   
“Yeah, well that’s what you get for working on a family farm. My daddy passed away and now it’s all mine.”   
“Must be lonely.”  
“At times sure, but not when strangers like you stop by.” You shared a smile as the timer went off. “Done?”  
“Yeah.” He handed the empty bowl over so you could place it in the sink. Grabbing some oven mitts you shut off the oven and took out the freshly baked cookies. The smell engulfed the room, making Gabriel’s eyes widened at them. They were a beautiful sight to behold to the fallen archangel.   
He heard you laughing as you put the oven mitts away. “What’s so funny?”  
“You’re face. You look like a drooling puppy.” You walked over, sitting on the stool next to him.  
“Do not.”  
“A very cute lost puppy.” You joked, taking a cookie, blowing on it.   
“Aren’t those hot?” He raised an eyebrow at you.  
“Nothing I can’t handle.” You took a bit, instantly regretting it. “That is really hot.” You fanned your mouth with it hanging open. Gabriel laughed at you, reaching over to grab a cookie of his own. The cookie melted in his mouth, letting out a moan as he chewed it slowly. All the pain seemed to disappear as he brought another cookie to his mouth.   
“This is wonderful.” He groaned.  
You laughed at him, the look on his face was priceless. “I can always make more.” Gabe turned to you with a goofy expression. “Also I can bake other things like muffins, cakes, brownies….” You stopped as he almost looked like he was about to explode from happiness. “Not thinking about leaving now are you?”   
“Maybe I’ll have to stick around for a little bit.” Gabriel grabbed two more cookies, stuffing them down without another word. 

A week later, Gabriel woke up the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked downstairs. The days seemed like a total blur except for those chocolate chip cookies. Those he remembered perfectly. Using the cain you had given him, he easily went down the stairs. He was getting strong now after resting in bed for the last few days.   
You were seated by the counter, chowing down on bacon as Gabe walked into the room. You brought out a plate and glass while he sat down, getting comfortable. “Doughnut?” You asked, opening the fridge to pull out a box of them.  
“You spoil me.” He reached over, grabbing the box, tearing it open.  
“Someone likes their sweets.”   
“Just a little.” Gabriel said before devouring the glazed doughnut.  
“Easy Gabe.” You pulled the box away, but he stopped you. “All that sugar is gonna go to your head.”   
“So?” He arched his eyebrows, not seeing the problem.  
“Alright fine.” You replied defeated, letting go of the box. “Can’t say I’m not the same.”   
“I’m lucky it was you who found me.”   
“Yeah.” You grabbed your dishes, cleaning up the counter. “Well, big day ahead. You should get some rest still.”  
“No, I’m fine.” He swatted your response away. “I want to help out.” His whiskey eyes became intense.  
“Alright. You can clean out the horse stables.” 

Gabriel didn’t realize what he was in for. The horses finally calmed down near him, so that there was less of a chance of being kicked by one of them. The idea of being kicked in the first place was unsettling considering the state he was in. But here he was, cleaning out their stable, making sure every last drop of poop was gone.   
As he stood cleaning one of the stalls, the horse came over, rubbing his back with its head. Gabriel told the white horse, apparently named Halo, to stop it so he could focus on his job, but the horse either ignored his request or didn’t understand him. The horse continued to nudge his back, wanting attention. Gabriel didn’t respond to the request, so the horse decide to nudge him so hard that he fell into a pile of poop.   
“For my father’s sake!” Gabriel yelled, his voice echoing in the barn. Thankfully nothing got in his hair or on his face, just his shirt and hands. Disgusted, he wiped his hands on his already dirty shirt. “You are lucky I’m not at full strength.”  
“Gabe?” He heard footsteps approaching. “You okay? You didn’t get kicked, did you?”  
Gabriel stood up slowly, trying to regain some of his pride. “No, didn’t get kicked.” You paused, saw his shirt, and then burst into laughter. “Yeah, yeah, hilarious I know.”  
“Oh, Halo.” The horse went over to you, letting you rub her nose. “You like him, don’t you?” You giggled, turning to Gabe again. “Sorry. She did the same to me. Just gotta give her some attention.” The horse whipped her tail, agreeing with you. “See? All better.” You cooed at the horse.   
“Yeah…..horses are rather strange creatures to me.”   
“Ever ride one?” You patted the horse on the head.  
“Me? No. I always had a different way of transportation.”  
“So has everyone else for the past few centuries.” You rolled your eyes. “No, I mean like for fun.”   
“Nope.” Gabe stepped out of the stables, dumping the rest of the poop in a wheelbarrow.   
“Here.” You grabbed the handles. “I’ll get rid of this. You take that shirt off and put a fresh one on. I put some more clothes in your room.”  
“Thanks.”   
“Yep. No problem.” You started to wheel the poop away as Gabriel headed to the house. He looked back at you in amazement, wondering how you ever could do this all alone. 

A few days after the horse poop incident, you had prepared Halo and Fudge to take Gabe on a ride through the forest. First, you had to get him on the horse, which proved to be difficult.   
“I’m precious cargo.” He whined. “Riding a horse is just asking for trouble.”  
“Oh, man up, would ya?” You forced Halo’s reins in his hands. “Halo is easy and she knows her way. Plus, she’s not going to go start running on you.”  
“That’s comforting.” He grumbled. With a sigh and some help he finally got up on the horse, looking lost on the saddle. You were next to him on Fudge, showing him where his hands should be and what he should do.   
“Don’t let go of the reins. They help to control the horse.”  
“Anything else?”   
“Nope.” You gave Fudge a kick. “Let’s go.” Gabe gave Halo a gentle kick with no response. “You have to really kick the horse, Gabe. You won’t hurt them.” He kicked hard this time and Halo started to trot forward past Fudge. Gabriel held onto the saddle, looking very alarmed by the whole experience. “That’s how you do it.” You gave Fudge another kick, catching up to them. 

“So?” You stirred your hot chocolate as the two of you sat on your couch with the fire burning. “How long are you going to stay….not that I want you to leave….”  
Gabriel smiled as he drank some of his coco. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome...but maybe a little while more?”   
“Sounds good to me.” You took a sip. Gabriel started to chuckle, pointing at your face.  
“You have a hot chocolate mustache.”   
“So do you.” You laughed along with him. “They’re the best kind.”  
“Here, let me.” He wiped it away with his thumb, bringing it up to his face, licking it. You held his gaze for a few moments before awkwardly drinking some more. Gabriel licked his lips, getting rid of his own coco mustache. His whiskey eyes watched your every movement, taking you in.   
“Going to keep staring at me?” You raised your head.   
“Maybe. Can’t help it.” He gave you a sly smile.  
“And maybe I like it.”   
“Whoa now.” He put his mug on the coffee table. “If you say something like that I might do something…..”  
“Go ahead.” You challenged, smirking as you place your mug down as well. Gabriel took advantage, hovering over you, giving you a soft kiss on the lips. You responded with tangling your fingers in his hair, being mindful of his injuries. His mouth tasted like warm chocolate as your tongues fought with one another to gain dominance. His hand rested on your thigh, traveling up, as you pulled him in closer by his collar. The kiss lasted long and passionate before you helped him upstairs to your bedroom, spending the night together. 

Even after Gabriel was fully recovered, he stayed for an additional two months. He helped you out on the farm, made store runs, and kept you company at night. You on the other hand made him sweets and kept his mind off of things. Instead he started to think about things, involving you and him. At first when he meet you, he planned to get better and leave, but somewhere in there he fell in love. Now he couldn’t bare the thought of running away ever again, but he also hated lying. You didn’t know of his archangel powers that slightly recovered since the fall. Gabriel finally decided to tell you, finding you in the kitchen baking a cake.   
“Hey (Y/N).” Gabe came in through the patio door, sweating, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to expose his arm muscles. “I need to tell you something.”  
“Uh oh. Halo being a bad girl again?” You giggled, pouring the mix into a pan.   
“No, something else.” He stated seriously.   
“Mmm...what?” You placed the pan into the oven, setting the time. You turned to find him inches from you. “Well?”  
“My full name is Gabriel.” He started. “I’m an archangel.”  
You laughed at his comment. “Okay, Gabriel.” You poked his chest.  
“I’m serious.”   
“Didn’t get kicked did you?” You touched his forehead, checking for any marks.  
He swatted your hand away, furrowing his brows. “I’m not joking.”  
“Neither am I.”  
“I’m one of Heaven’s most fiercest angels.” You remained skeptical. “Here, let me prove it. What is something you’ve always wanted?”  
“Gabe….”  
“Just go with me on this.” He pleaded.  
“Fine.” You huffed. “I want a huge diamond. Maybe even a ruby or sapphire.”  
Gabriel put his hands together, then lifted one to reveal a huge hand sized clear diamond. He handed it over to you and you held it up to the light. It had the weight of a diamond and shine.   
“I’m the real deal.” He smiled, hoping you’d be excited by the fact your boyfriend was actually an archangel.   
“Oh my….what…..Gabe….how….” You stuttered trying to find the words. Panic set in as you left the kitchen, running up stairs to your shared room. Gabriel ran to the base of the stairs, hearing the door lock behind you.   
He stayed downstairs, waiting for you with the diamond in hand to keep him busy. He took the cake out of the oven, but felt too hurt to even think about sweets. Sadly you didn’t come down for hours and he lost hope. Feeling rejected he walked to the front door, yelling his farewell before stepping out of the house.   
He didn’t get far as you ran after him and nearly tackled him to the ground. You wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “I’m sorry. Please don’t leave.” You begged. “I was shocked…...the very thought of you leaving….” Some tears escaped as you let go of Gabriel to wipe them away. He turned around to face you, his eyes lit up. “I love you, Gabriel.” You declared.  
“I love you, too.” He pulled you in, kissing you on the lips roughly. After you shared a kiss he picked you up bridal style and headed back into the house.


End file.
